Forever
by JasmineD799
Summary: Got this idea after watching Gift of the Night Fury! Which was SO Amazing! After Toothless returns, Hiccup is happy again but he's afraid Toothless will fly away again.


Happy Snoggletog! Astrid shouted happily and hugged Toothless. Hiccup grinned and hugged the dragon once again.

Stoick approached the two laughing. "Well it's good to have you back Toothless" he said patting him on the head. Toothless crooned softly.

Hiccup smiled, Toothless nudged him playfully. The boy laughed and scratched the dragon behind the ears.

"Let the Snoggletog Feast begin!" Stoick announced.

Everyone cheered happily as they gathered around the table Stoick spoke, "let us thank Odin for this meal which we are about to have, and thank him for the dragons, for guiding my son to help him bring the dragons back. And for bringing Toothless back to us."

Everyone cheered and Hiccup smiled at his father, who patted him on the back. Hiccup looked back at Toothless sitting with the other dragons happily. He was so glad Toothless was back, and that he would not have to be lonely anymore.

After the feast, everyone began visiting. Hiccup walked over to his dragon and sat down next to him. It had been 3 days and Hiccup wanted nothing more than to be close to his best friend right now.

Toothless nuzzled his human gently, Hiccup giggled and wrapped his arms around the dragons neck hugging him tightly. Toothless purred happily.

"I love you Toothless" Hiccup said softly.

Toothless responded by licking his face and purring softly, Hiccup laughed as he wiped the drool off his face. Toothless chittered as if he was laughing. Hiccup chittered right back at him. Toothless playfully nudged him. Hiccup scratched him behind the ears happily.

It wasn't long before the feast was over, everyone was full and tired. After saying goodbye to Astrid who gave him a quick hug and a kiss, Hiccup and Toothless decided to head to the cove to hang out before bed time.

Hiccup huddled close to the dragon as they sat by the frozen pond, it was cold but the warmth Toothless had made Hiccup warm. He smiled up at the dragon and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck.

Toothless sensed that something was wrong with his human, he seemed nervous, or scared. He gently nuzzled him to calm him down.

Hiccup smiled at him, "I'm fine buddy" he said. "It's just that I missed you so much I thought for sure you were gone for good."

Toothless let out a small growl towards the boy, he was a fool if he thought Toothless would ever be gone for good.

"Well the way you looked at me and just flew off I-I thought maybe you didn't care about me. I thought I was going to be alone again. Just like before" Hiccup said.

Toothless crooned softly as if to say "I'm here Hiccup and I do care about you more than life itself. And you will never be alone, not ever! I'll never leave you."

Hiccup smiled at the dragon, and hugged him tightly "it's getting late, we should probably go back."

Toothless nodded before standing up, Hiccup with his arms around him. He refused to let go of the dragon, he was afraid he would fly off without him again. Toothless purred gently.

As they approached the house Hiccup looked back at Toothless nervously. He wished that Toothless could sleep with him, but the dragon was too big to fit in his room.

"Hiccup! Hurry and get inside!" Stoick called.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless. The dragon nudged him towards the door. Hiccup sighed he scratched the dragon behind the ears and hugged him. "T-Toothless please don't go. Please don't leave me again. I need you" Hiccup said softly.

Toothless purred and nuzzled him, wrapping his tail around his human pulling him close. He crooned gently as if to say, "Never, I'll be here in the morning Hiccup. I promise."

Hiccup smiled and hugged his dragon one last time, before turning and heading towards the door. He looked back at Toothless who crooned in assurance and gave him a gummy smile. Hiccup grinned back before going inside.

Toothless sighed as he headed to his little stable with warm blankets and fresh fish. He layed down happily, he couldn't wait to get back in the sky with Hiccup. He would no longer need the new tail now. He would go and get the riding gear ready when he woke in the morning.

Back in Hiccup's room, he took off his helmet and placed it on the floor so Odin would put his goodies inside. He smiled, "Snoggletog wasn't so horrible after all" he thought to himself. Then he climbed in bed and covered up with his blanket. Then he heard a small familier crooning noise. He opened his eyes and looked up at his window he saw bright green eyes. And he laughed before going to open his window.

"Hey buddy" he said.

Toothless crooned flashing him a gummy smile. Hiccup laughed and grinned right back at him. "You're amazing buddy" he said.

Toothless purred and Hiccup scratched him behind the ears. "Well we better get to sleep bud, otherwise Odin won't come and put our goodies in my helmet. He won't come unless we're asleep." He said.

Toothless snorted before licking Hiccup's face with his big tongue. "Ugh!" Hiccup groaned, "dragon kisses! Gross!"

Toothless chittered before nuzzling his face, Hiccup laughed and hugged his head, "love you too bud" he said.

Then Toothless jumped to the ground causing a big THUD it shook the entire house causing Hiccup to fall to the floor. He stood up and looked out the window, Toothless looking up with innocent eyes.

"Very graceful buddy" Hiccup said jokingly.

Toothless made a laughing noise and headed to his little shelter that was made just for him. "Goodnight buddy" Hiccup said.

Then he closed his window and walked back over to his bed and smiled before drifting off to sleep, knowing that Toothless would always be there forever. As he drifted off to sleepm, his dreams wisked him away to the skies with his best friend Toothless.

The end...

Hope you liked this! :) After watching gift of the night fury I got this idea lol hope you enjoyed! R&R! :)


End file.
